


Życzenie

by ClioSelene



Series: LawCora [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioSelene/pseuds/ClioSelene
Summary: Nawet życzenia niemożliwe do spełnienia mogą się spełnić.





	Życzenie

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirowane Corazonem w kimonie, pisane w chorobie i pod wpływem współdzielonej z Arien cora-fazy.  
> Tekst, w którym Law podaje w wątpliwość swoje zdrowie psychiczne... zupełnie jakby szaleństwo mogło się udzielać.  
> Proszę o wybaczenie dowolności w tłumaczeniu używanych przez Lawa imion Słomianych.

Bitwa była skończona. Król Bestii Kaidō został pokonany, szogun zdetronizowany, a kraj Wano mógł na nowo odetchnąć wolnością i wznowić kontakty ze światem zewnętrznym. Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza po raz kolejny dokonali niemożliwego, udowadniając, że Najgorsze Pokolenie pod każdym względem zasługuje na uwagę. Nagrody za ich głowy miały niewątpliwie wzrosnąć, ale Law nie chciał się nad tym zastanawiać.  
  
Świętowanie trwało już kilka dni. W międzyczasie skończyła się zima, a kraj samurajów obsypał się delikatnym kwieciem wiśni. Wiosna przyszła niemal niepostrzeżenie - miało się wrażenie, że w przeciągu zaledwie jednej nocy nagie gałęzie zostały pokryte różowawym i białym welonem. Sprzyjało to jedynie dalszym bankietom... choć niektórzy w ogóle nie potrzebowali żadnych pretekstów, by pić i jeść, i śmiać się, i tańczyć, i dawać upust swej radości na wszystkie inne sposoby.  
  
Powiedzieć, że Law czuł się tym już zmęczony, byłoby pewną przesadą, jednak po ostatnich kilku tygodniach - tak bardzo intensywnych, jak nigdy wcześniej w jego życiu - faktycznie potrzebował spokoju. Nie uważał się za odludka, jednak zdecydowanie bliżej mu było do samotnika niż kogoś, kto dobrze czuł się w samym centrum uwagi czy potrzebował ustawicznego towarzystwa. Law daleki był od potępiania tego typu ludzi; po prostu miał inny charakter i trzymanie pozostałych na dystans było dla niego tak naturalne jak oddychanie. Wzbraniał się przed dopuszczaniem innych do siebie - tak na poziomie emocjonalnym - i miało to miejsce nawet w przypadku jego własnej załogi. Jeśli zaś chodziło o Słomianych...  
  
Wciąż pozostawali zjednoczonymi we wspólnym celu sojusznikami i mieli za sobą kilka mniejszych i większych bitew, podczas których udowodnili sobie, że wzajemna współpraca się układa, a zaufanie jest możliwe. Law z pewnym zażenowaniem przyznawał, że przestał się krzywić na ideę Słomkowego Kapelusznika, że "sojusznik" równa się "przyjaciel" - zdawał sobie już sprawę, że kto jak kto, ale Słomiani z pewnością nadawali się na przyjaciół, zaś ich kapitan... Cóż, ten w ogóle nic nie robił sobie z barier wznoszonych przez innych i posiadał niebezpieczną zdolność bezpardonowego pchania się innym do serca. Czasem Law dochodził do wniosku, że coraz bliżej była chwila, gdy młody pirat rozpanoszy się także w nim - i właściwie świadomość tego nie napełniała go aż taką niechęcią, jakiej się spodziewał, bo doskonale wiedział, że sam zdążył się już przywiązać do szalonego kapitana Słomianych. Jednocześnie coraz mocniej odzywała się jego natura, która kazała się wycofywać... i może dlatego teraz wolał spacerować w pojedynkę po mieście, znajdując w samotności otuchę i odzyskując spokojną równowagę, a przynajmniej próbując.  
  
Dość szybko zorientował się, że trafił niemal z deszczu pod rynnę. W stolicy odbywał się wiosenny festiwal, według tubylców jeden z największych w kraju, skupiony wokół położonej na zachód od centrum świątyni. Co roku odwiedzali go liczni goście z każdego zakątka Wano, by wziąć udział w obrzędach religijnych, posłuchać gry na wielkich bębnach, zapisać życzenia na specjalnych lampionach oraz nacieszyć się atmosferą święta i jego otoczką kulturalno-gastronomiczną. Festiwal odbywał się nieprzerwanie od wieków. Władza mogła się zmieniać, kraj upadać i znów się podnosić, ale to wydarzenie trwało niewzruszenie w kalendarzu, udowadniając, że tradycję mieszkańcy Wano cenili sobie ponad wszystko.  
  
Entuzjastyczny tłum posuwał się w stronę pobliskiego wzgórza, a Law na jakiś czas pozwolił się mu unosić, zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić. Nie przepadał za festiwalami - niosły z sobą dawno zapomniane wrażenie czegoś przykrego; nie wydawały się też odpowiednim miejscem dla kogoś, kto szuka ustronia. Jeśli jednak zawróci tam, skąd przyszedł... Ostatecznie poddał się sytuacji, dochodząc do wniosku, że nawet w tłumie można znaleźć spokój. Nikt go tutaj nie znał, zaś w lokalnym stroju - luźnej, wzorzystej szacie o nazwie kimono, którą nosił od momentu, gdy dokonali infiltracji Wano - nie wyróżniał się pośród innych. Równie dobrze mógł się trochę rozejrzeć, do towarzyszy zawsze zdąży wrócić... Czuł dziwną potrzebę niezastanawiania się nad niczym - dziwną dlatego, że jeszcze chwilę temu chciał w ciszy rozpatrzeć kilka spraw. Potrząsnął głową i wzruszył ramionami. Może jednak za dużo wina już dzisiaj wypił i jego dlatego proces myślowy był tak niespójny...  
  
Schody prowadzące do świątyni nie były zbyt długie. Po ich pokonaniu przed oczami Lawa ukazał się obszerny plac, oświetlony niezliczonymi lampionami. Sama świątynia znajdowała się w głębi, już na linii lasu - wszędzie zaś przed nią stało mnóstwo kolorowych namiotów. Oceniając po zapachach i odgłosach, zawierały one najróżniejsze punkty gastronomiczne, sklepy z mniej lub bardziej tandetnymi akcesoriami festiwalowymi oraz miejsca gier i innych rozrywek. Ludzi było tutaj jeszcze więcej niż na dole - stroje we wszystkich barwach i odcieniach, ozdobione chyba każdym możliwym wzorem, tworzyły jedyny w swoim rodzaju miszmasz i przykuwały uwagę - a jednak jakimś cudem cały ten tłum nie wchodził sobie w drogę, nie przeszkadzał. Zewsząd dobiegały radosne i entuzjastyczne głosy, spacerowano w atmosferze rozluźnienia i śmiano się nad czarkami wina. Dzieci biegały od jednej zabawy do drugiej, jedne niecierpliwie ciągając rodziców za rękawy, inne w zadowoleniu napychając się łakociami. W ogóle nie czuło się, że zaledwie kilka dni wcześniej skończyła się wojna, a kraj został wyzwolony spod jarzma uzurpatora. Festiwal pochłaniał uwagę, był świętem samym w sobie, istniał w świadomości ludzi od zawsze - żadne wydarzenia roku czy dwóch nie mogły zakłócić jego uroczystego, niepowtarzalnego klimatu.  
  
Law usiłował sobie przypomnieć, co jeszcze mówili Kin'emon i Kanjūrō. Festiwal, zdaje się, nosił nazwę "Święto Życzeń" - i samuraje zaklinali się na duchy przodków, że jeśli uczestniczyć w nim z czystą duszą i szczerym pragnieniem w sercu, wówczas nawet najbardziej skryte i niemożliwe życzenie zostanie ponad wszelką wątpliwość spełnione. Wano było świadkiem wielu cudów, które dokonały się właśnie poprzez magię festiwalu, i choć ani Kin'emon, ani Kanjūrō osobiście żadnego nie doświadczyli, nie podawali w wątpliwość tej powszechnie znanej prawdy. Spekulowano nawet, że Kaidō dokonał podboju Wano z uwagi na tajemniczą moc spełniania życzeń - cóż, na własne nieszczęście poległ, zanim doczekał festiwalu. Niektórzy mieli w życiu pecha.  
  
Słysząc taką bujdę, Law tylko przez szacunek dla towarzyszy powstrzymał się od ostrego komentarza. Na określenia typu "cud", "magia", "życzenia" reagował niemal alergicznie. W bajki nie wierzył nigdy, a życie nauczyło go, że jeśli czegoś chcesz, musisz to osiągnąć własnym wysiłkiem. Każde pragnienie ma swoją cenę, a nic nie spełnia się ot tak. Idea, że coś miałoby zostać człowiekowi podane na tacy, była dla niego wręcz śmieszna. Jakie miał jednak prawo osądzać innych? Jeśli ludzie wierzyli, że wystarczy czegoś mocno chcieć, a zostanie to spełnione, jakie to miało znaczenie? Nie miało najmniejszego sensu denerwowanie się przekonaniami innych; zawsze tak uważał i nie zamierzał rezygnować z tej zasady akurat dzisiaj.  
  
Powoli przesuwał się w stronę świątyni, co jakiś czas podłapując jakiś smakołyk ze stoisk - ośmiornica w cieście była wyborna, zaś szaszłyki z kałamarnicy miały szansę trafić na listę jego ulubionych przekąsek - albo czarkę ryżowego wina, tak charakterystycznego w smaku. Dobry nastrój dość szybko mu wrócił, kiedy wyobraził sobie, jak zachwycony byłby tym miejscem kapitan Słomianych, podobnie zresztą jak cała jego załoga. Nie wątpił, że Zorowy zaliczyłby większość punktów z trunkami, zaś kucharz Czarnonożny zdobyłby całe mnóstwo inspiracji kulinarnych. Chopperny prawdopodobnie nie odszedłby od stoiska z watą cukrową, a nawigator Namijka rozbiłaby bank w grach i atrakcjach... Law uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zdając sobie sprawę, że myślenie o Słomianych poprawiało humor - choć jednocześnie wywoływało dziwną irytację.  
  
Miał wrażenie, że im więcej czasu spędza z załogą Słomkowego Kapelusznika, tym bardziej zapomina o czymś ważnym... tym bardziej się zmienia, staje się kimś innym, niż był przez te wszystkie lata. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że Słomiani przyciągali go do siebie, zaś do ich kapitana miał prawdziwą słabość. Monkey D. Luffy, pokonując Donquixote Doflamingo - coś, co nie udało się jemu samemu, niezależnie od wieloletnich wysiłków - zasłużył na jego dozgonną wdzięczność i szacunek. Mimo różnic w charakterach Law był w stanie wyobrazić sobie następne lata w towarzystwie Słomianych, kolejne przygody... kolejne walki, bitwy i wojny. Taka wizja przyszłości nie była niemiła... ale powodowała nieprzyjemny ucisk w piersi, gdyż tak bardzo nie chciała się pogodzić z przeszłością. Law miał wrażenie, że gdyby uczynił ten krok naprzód - już wiele ich uczynił do tej pory, ale zawsze wiedział, że jeszcze może się cofnąć - coś zostałoby bezpowrotnie stracone. Jakaś jego część mówiła mu, że teraz, po pokonaniu Doflamingo, powinien zamknąć ten rozdział w swoim życiu - rozdział, który zaczął się szesnaście lat temu w Spider Miles - i zacząć zupełnie nową historię. Jakaś inna część stawiała opór, budząc w nim wielką niechęć do samej idei.  
  
Nie podobało mu się takie wewnętrzne rozdarcie. Uważał się za osobę, która w każdej sytuacji potrafi podejmować najlepsze decyzje i trzyma się ich do końca. Przeważnie analizował problem na chłodno, szybko rozważał wszystkie za i przeciw, a potem wybierał rozwiązanie, zawsze kierując się rozsądkiem, nigdy emocjami. W tym jednak konkretnym problemie rozsądek nie miał nic do powiedzenia... i może dlatego Law czuł taką irytację. Intuicyjnie rozumiał, że powinien zdać się na los i pozwolić sprawom iść naprzód - ale dla osoby, która zawsze chciała mieć pełną kontrolę nad własnym życiem, coś takiego było po prostu nie do przyjęcia. Zacisnął usta w cienką linię i doszedł do wniosku, że naprawdę nie chce o tym myśleć... przynajmniej dopóki rozwiązanie nie objawi mu się w jakiejś niespodziewanej formie, co też absolutnie mu nie pasowało.  
  
W międzyczasie dotarł w pobliże świątyni. Pomalowany czerwoną farbą drewniany budynek prezentował się okazale, choć jednocześnie wyjątkowo dobrze komponował się z otoczeniem. Wygięte zielone dachy stapiały się z mrokiem porastającego wzgórze lasu, przed świątynią jednak płonął w kamiennych latarniach ogień. Także tutaj nie brakowało lampionów - rozwieszone na cienkich linkach, chwiały się delikatnie w wieczornej bryzie, rzucając cienie wszędzie tam, gdzie padło ich światło. Z wnętrza chramu dobiegał głos bębenków, śpiew dzwonków oraz ciche, rytmiczne zawodzenie - modlitwy kapłanów, którym w żaden sposób nie przeszkadzały śmiechy i radosne okrzyki świętującego tuż obok tłumu. Po obu stronach świątyni rosły drzewa wiśni, pokryte teraz jasnym kwieciem. Płatki zaczynały się już osypywać, tworząc delikatniejszy od śniegu opad. Kanjūrō mówił, że kwitnienie jest krótkie i trwa najwyżej tydzień, dlatego wszyscy mieszkańcy Wano tak chętnie celebrują ten konkretny okres wiosny.  
  
Law ruszył wzdłuż szpaleru drzew, spoglądając poprzez ich gałęzie na ciemne już niebo. Znów nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu dwoistości własnych odczuć - musiał przyznać, że kwitnące wiśnie są piękne, ale jednocześnie opadające płatki wywoływały w nim nieprzyjemne emocje, nasuwając na myśl zimowy krajobraz. Law, jeśli tylko mógł, starał się unikać takich scenerii. Na wahania temperatury był niewrażliwy - równie dobrze znosił mróz, jak i upały - jednak widok sypiącego się na ziemię białego puchu każdorazowo wzbudzał w nim graniczącą z awersją niechęć. Zamknął oczy i potrząsnął głową. To _nie był_ śnieg, padający z nieba tak łagodnie, pokrywający wszystko równą warstwą tak bezwzględnie i bezlitośnie... Czysty, czekający tylko, by zbrukała go krew...  
  
Zadrżał i rozwarł powieki, a potem wyciągnął rękę i patrzył, jak pojedynczy płatek ląduje na jego otwartej dłoni - małe, różowe serduszko... Niebezpiecznie zakłuło go w piersi.  
  
\- Jakie jest twoje życzenie?  
  
Przekręcił głowę w stronę, z której dobiegły go te słowa - wypowiedziane niskim tonem, z głębią i wiarą. Nagle miał wrażenie, jakby świat uległ przemianie, a on sam znalazł się w innym wymiarze, oddzielony od wszystkiego, co znał. Poczucie nierzeczywistości było tak silne, że stłumiło wszystkie odgłosy - dźwięki festiwalu, które jeszcze chwilę temu były tak wyraźne. Pod baldachimem, za niewielkim stolikiem siedziała kobieta - ani młoda, ani stara - i przyglądała mu się badawczym spojrzeniem. Czarne włosy opadały wzdłuż jej twarzy, by na nowo zniknąć pod rytualnym nakryciem głowy. Ubrana była w białą szatę i wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak powinna wyglądać kapłanka. Dłonie złożone miała na stoliku, z długich rękawów wysuwały się jedynie koniuszki jej palców. Siedziała bez ruchu, żadnym gestem nie zdradzając, że to właśnie ona przed chwilą przemówiła - nie mógł to jednak być nikt inny, zaś jej wzrok był tak intensywny, jakby poza Lawem nic więcej nie istniało. W tej rzeczywistości, oddzieleni mglistym welonem od reszty świata, rzeczywiście byli tylko oni dwoje.  
  
W następnej chwili - poruszyła się tak szybko, że prawie tego nie zauważył - kapłanka wyciągała w jego stronę niewielki kawałek papieru. "Jakie jest twoje życzenie?" Nie przemówiła więcej, ale te słowa brzmiały w jego uszach zupełnie, jakby wypowiedziała je na głos, dźwięczały dziwnie metalicznie, jakby rezonując w zamkniętej przestrzeni. Bezwiednie złapał świstek, dopiero w następnej chwili zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobił. Cofnął rękę, wypuszczając karteczkę, która upadła na jej dłoń, niemal równie białą.  
  
\- Nie mam żadnego - powiedział cicho, czując, jak zaciska się jego gardło.  
  
Kobieta jednak, wciąż nie spuszczając niego wzroku, płynnym gestem - znów jego percepcji umknęło przynajmniej kilka ruchów - zwinęła pusty skrawek papieru w węzeł i podrzuciła w górę, a potem klasnęła. Law nie mógł oderwać wzroku i, zahipnotyzowany, bez słowa patrzył, jak świstek unosi się w powietrze... a potem, zamiast opaść, nabiera prędkości i znika wśród ukwieconych gałęzi wiśni. Wydawało mu się jeszcze, że zobaczył niewielki rozbłysk, iskrę światła, miniaturowy wybuch pomiędzy białoróżowym kwieciem. Spojrzał ponownie na kapłankę.  
  
\- Nic nie napisałem...  
  
\- Nie potrzeba. Życzenia są w sercu. Twoje było aż nadto wyraźne.  
  
Zmrużył oczy, czując, jak ogarnia go gniew.  
  
\- Nie mam życzenia, które mogłoby się spełnić - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, pragnąc ją do tego przekonać.  
  
Potrząsnęła głową i zupełnie nie wiedział, czy zgadza się z nim, czy raczej zaprzecza.  
  
\- Postaram się cię ukoić - powiedziała tym samym głębokim tonem, pewnym, spokojnym, niewzruszonym, ale wzburzyło go to jeszcze bardziej. - Choć jestem w stanie tylko na chwilę... Przepraszam.  
  
Odwrócił się gwałtownie, by odejść. Spróbował wziąć kilka spokojnych oddechów, by odzyskać nad sobą kontrolę. Ten gniew nie miał sensu, nie warto było mu się poddawać... Tak naprawdę nic nie miało sensu, wiedział to od dawna - ani rozpacz, ani zawód, ani przede wszystkim nadzieja - może poza tym bólem, który nigdy nie przestawał wracać, nawet teraz, po tych wszystkich latach. Był jednak starym znajomym, nie powinien wyprowadzać go z równowagi. Nieważne jednak, jak mocno sobie to powtarzał, nie potrafił znaleźć spokoju, tego opanowania, które było mu tak bliskie, jak własne imię - przeciwnie, wydawało mu się, że zaraz się rozpadnie na kawałki. Zupełnie niespodziewanie, tak nagle i bez ostrzeżenia, ktoś go obnażył - i Law czuł się w tym momencie całkowicie bezbronny.  
  
Zakręciło mu się w głowie i musiał oprzeć się o pień najbliższej wiśni, a potem usiadł na ziemi, zaciskając mocno powieki. Nagle opuściły go siły i był w stanie tylko kulić się u stóp drzewa niczym przestraszone dziecko - nawet jeśli jakaś część jego wiecznie działającego umysłu kpiła z tej niemocy. Żadna jednak drwina nie była w stanie sprawić, by podniósł się na nogi i stawił czoła światu, nie w tej chwili, nie przez następne pięć minut, nie zanim jego wewnętrzny świat wróci do normy.  
  
Ból jednak nie znikał. Krew wypływała ze zranionego serca, które każdym uderzeniem przypominało o stracie. Szum w uszach uniemożliwiał rozsądne myślenie, a cała świadomość skupiła się wokół tego jednego instynktu. Pragnienia. Życzenia. Było tak dotkliwe, tak namacalne, że mógł go niemal dotknąć. Pragnienie, które nie mogło się spełnić. Życzenie, które nie miało nadziei na urzeczywistnienie. Próżny, naprawdę próżny i bezsensowny w samej swej istocie żal, który na co dzień Law kompletnie usuwał ze swojego umysłu. W jego życiu nie było miejsca na niepotrzebne sprawy...  
  
_Chcę, żeby Cora-san tu był._  
  
Poczuł, że jego usta wyginają się w drwiącym uśmiechu. Przyznawanie tego było niemal uwłaczające. Równie mocno, jak tego pragnął, wiedział, że nigdy się nie spełni. Nie było na świecie takiej mocy, która mogłaby przywrócić życie zmarłemu - Law był zbyt rozsądny, by wierzyć w cokolwiek innego. Dlatego lepiej było zdusić te pragnienia, te bezsensowne życzenia, i zaakceptować rzeczywistość, na którą nic nie można było poradzić - bo mimo że od tamtych wydarzeń minęła już połowa jego życia, ten ból nigdy nie zniknął. Law nie chciał czuć tego bólu, wolał pokryć go grubą warstwą chłodnej logiki i spokojnego racjonalizmu.  
  
Dlaczego wystarczało tak niewiele - jedna uwaga nieznajomej osoby - by rzucić go na kolana i przygnieść tym ciężarem?  
  
Jakiś głosił w głowie szeptał mu odpowiedź: "Ponieważ jesteś człowiekiem".  
  
Nabrał głęboko powietrza. Prawda, był człowiekiem. I nieważne jak bolało, nie chciał już nigdy wrócić do tego, czym wtedy przed laty niemal się stał: maszyną do zabijania, która nie czuła nic poza nienawiścią. Był człowiekiem i musiał unieść ten ciężar. Jeszcze kilka razy odetchnął całą pojemnością płuc. Już się uspokajał. Już za chwilę wróci do siebie, będzie w stanie otworzyć oczy i podnieść się, by iść dalej przed siebie. Żyć dalej własne życie - czy zostało mu coś innego? Już od tak dawna żył, że nie wyobrażał sobie innej opcji. Wiedział, że musi przeżyć - wtedy, trzynaście lat temu - choćby już nic dobrego nie miało go spotkać. Został podwójnie ocalony, a jego życie zostało okupione największą ofiarą. Nawet jeśli przez większość czasu miał poczucie, że taka egzystencja jest sama w sobie niewiele warta, to świadomość ceny, którą ją opłacono, wystarczała, by ją prowadzić. Choćby nie wiem jak bolało, nie zamierzał... nie mógł rezygnować z życia - to jedno było dla niego oczywiste. To jedno określało jego rzeczywistość.  
  
Odetchnął jeszcze raz. Serce przestało tłuc się w piersi jak szalone, krew nie burzyła się już w żyłach. Znów mógł słyszeć głosy otaczających ludzi, śmiechy dorosłych i pisk dzieci, oklaski i toasty, bębenek i śpiew - miękkie, spokojne odgłosy festiwalu, takie jak jeszcze kwadrans, pół godziny, godzinę temu. Znów mógł czuć na skórze wiatr, a pod nogami ziemię. Był tutaj, w Wano - sam, jak był od dawna. Wszystko było jak zawsze.  
  
\- Law... Hej, Law...! - natarczywy głos, który nie pasował do znanej rzeczywistości, który rozpoznał od razu, mimo że ostatni raz słyszał go trzynaście lat temu, wdarł się w jego myśli.  
  
Otworzył oczy, choć wiedział, że tak czy inaczej będzie tego żałował.  
  
Naprzeciwko niego, z twarzą niespełna pół metra od jego własnej, kucał Donquixote Rosinante. Corazon. Cora-san. Z upiornym wymalowanym uśmiechem, z podkreślonymi kolorem oczami, z niepokojem we wzroku pod bujną jasną grzywką. Ubrany w czerwone, wzorzyste kimono, swój zupełnie niepasujący do tego stroju kaptur z kierami i noszone tutaj przez wszystkich klapki.  
  
\- To sen - powiedział Law niemal automatycznie, nawet jeśli brzmiał jak idiota, nawet jeśli jego serce znów przyspieszyło. Musiał zasnąć pod tamtym drzewem, sypiącym deszczem różowych serduszek. Nic dziwnego, że sprowadziły tę właśnie wizję.  
  
Często miewał takie sny. Różniły się treścią, ale kończyły zawsze tak samo - poczuciem rozpaczliwej pustki. Rzadko - nigdy? - zdawał sobie w nich sprawę, że śni... dlatego tym razem trzeba było to wykorzystać i jak najszybciej się obudzić. Po prawdzie nie wiedział, czy coś takiego było możliwe, ale musiał spróbować. Zamknął oczy i potrząsnął głową, mamrocząc do siebie:  
  
\- Obudź się, obudź się...  
  
\- To nie jest sen - znów usłyszał ten głos, którego nigdy nie zdołał zapomnieć.  
  
Zacisnął mocniej powieki, nie ustając w wysiłkach, by się obudzić, i ignorując wszystko inne. Zasnął na festiwalu, wśród obcych i na publicznym widoku, piękne rzeczy... Widać zakończenie długiej walki za bardzo go rozluźniło - jego, człowieka, który zawsze miał się na baczności i nie był w stanie zasnąć w obecności innych ludzi. Znów potrząsnął głową, tym razem z irytacją.  
  
\- To nie jest sen, Law - powtórzył Corazon z uporem.  
  
Law ze złością otworzył oczy i ponownie na niego popatrzył. Jeśli nie sen, to w takim razie... omam! Halucynacja. Wytwór jego umysłu. Więc wreszcie do tego doszło - postradał zmysły. Wszystkie te traumy z przeszłości, wszystkie te straszne rzeczy, którym musiał stawić czoło już w dzieciństwie, wreszcie zbierały żniwo. Jego psychika powiedziała: "dość" i odmówiła współpracy. Żegnaj, racjonalny i trzeźwy Trafalgarze Lawie, na którego rozsądku zawsze można było polegać.  
  
\- Witamy w świecie obłędu - rzucił z ironią.  
  
Corazon potrząsnął głową i westchnął.  
  
\- Z twoim zdrowiem psychicznym wszystko jest w porządku, Law.  
  
\- Pokaż mi szaleńca, który nie jest o tym przekonany - odparł Law z drwiną, wiedząc, że rozmawianie ze swoimi omamami jest podstawowym objawem choroby umysłowej.  
  
\- Zapomniałem, że jesteś taki uparty - odparł Corazon. Law zmrużył oczy; takie odzywki były niebezpieczne, bo wzmacniały ułudne poczucie, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę. - Jak mam cię przekonać, że na serio tutaj jestem?  
  
\- Cora-san... Ty nie żyjesz - odparł Law ze znanym bólem w piersi. - Umarłeś na Minion Island trzynaście lat temu, zastrzelony przez Doflamingo - wycedził ciszej, starając się utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy. Prawdę powinno się mówić z podniesionym czołem, patrząc w oczy.  
  
Corazon wzruszył ramionami, jakby zupełnie nie miało to znaczenia.  
  
\- I?  
  
\- I nie posiadasz mocy, która pozwoliłaby ci wrócić do życia - mówił dalej Law tym samym tonem. - Yomi Yomi no Mi, owszem, istnieje, ale należy do innej osoby i działa u niej aktywnie.  
  
Corazon znów westchnął.  
  
\- Ty i ten twój zdrowy rozsądek... - powiedział. - Sam widzisz, że z twoją głową wszystko w porządku. Aż za bardzo - mruknął.  
  
\- Co to miało oznaczać? - spytał Law, mrużąc brwi. - Nie, zapomnij. O nic nie pytałem - poprawił się szybko. Nie chciał, naprawdę nie chciał rozmawiać ze swoimi halucynacjami.  
  
\- Nie cieszysz się, że mnie widzisz? - spytał Corazon niespodziewanie, a w jego głosie był zawód, prawie że uraza.  
  
Law wbił w niego spojrzenie, nagle zupełnie skołowany. Nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Cora-san był jedyną radością jego życia, ale... Kiedy wreszcie odzyskał mowę, w jego słowach było jakieś rozpaczliwe przekonanie... na granicy pytania...  
  
\- Ty... nie żyjesz... - wyksztusił raz jeszcze to, co przez ostatnie trzynaście lat stanowiło dla niego jedyną, najbardziej znienawidzoną prawdę.  
  
We wzroku Corazona coś złagodniało. Kiwnął głową, a Law poczuł, że jego serce, od dobrej chwili tłukące się w piersi szybkim rytmem, wpada do żołądka. Przez jedną chwilę wierzył, że Donquixote Rosinante naprawdę wrócił do życia, nieważne jak szalone i dalekie jego logice to było.  
  
\- W takim razie... jesteś zjawą - szepnął, choć jego racjonalny umysł wzbraniał się także przed takim rozwiązaniem. Przecież duchy nie istniały...! Może żeby jakoś pokryć ten absurd, dodał z ironią: - Narobiłeś w zaświatach tyle szkód, że już cię tam mieli serdecznie dość? - Była to myśl groteskowa, ale jakże na miejscu. - A może wróciłeś, żeby mnie prześladować? Będziesz przy mnie przez resztę mojego nędznego życia...?  
  
Corazon patrzył na niego poważnym wzrokiem, prawie się nie uśmiechał. Law nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek widział go z takim spojrzeniem... i odwrócił wzrok. Zaraz jednak jego oczy ponownie wróciły do pochylającej się nad nim wysokiej sylwetki... i zupełnie nieracjonalnie zapragnął otrzymać twierdzącą odpowiedź.  
  
\- Dlaczego miałbym prześladować kogoś, kto był dla mnie ważniejszy niż życie? - usłyszał słowa, które sprawiły, że ponownie zaniemówił.  
  
Zacisnął wargi, by powstrzymać ich drżenie, i znów spuścił wzrok. Coś jednak uparcie kazało mu wracać do widoku, który miał przed sobą. Nawet jeśli to był omam albo zjawa, bo przecież nie mogło być niczym innym... Czy patrzenie mogło mu zaszkodzić? A im dłużej patrzył - jak dziwnie - tym większy ogarniał go spokój.  
  
\- Może zmieniłeś zdanie - powiedział, kiedy wiedział, że może już zaufać swojemu głosowi.  
  
Corazon uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową, a Law poczuł, jak robi mu się lżej na sercu. Ten uśmiech zawsze odpędzał jego smutek.  
  
\- Nie znajdziesz na świecie drugiego miejsca, w którym sfera duchowa byłby tak obecna, jak tutaj, w Wano - powiedział Donquixote Rosinante. - Tutejsi ludzie wierzą, że każde drzewo i każdy kamień mają duszę, a zmarli stają się duchami opiekuńczymi żyjących. Nie lekceważ mocy tutejszych kapłanów, którzy potrafią porozumiewać się z bytami nadprzyrodzonymi i widzieć to, co niedostępne oczom większości ludzi.  
  
Law kiwnął głową, choć dla jego trzeźwego umysłu brzmiało to jak czysta niedorzeczność. Ale zaraz, chwila... Najwyraźniej widział ducha. Rozmawiał ze zjawą. Może pora była zrewidować swoje poglądy...? Może po śmierci jednak też coś istniało...? Choć, oczywiście, w grę mogła też wchodzić moc Diabelskiego Owocu - czemu wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał? Może tamta kapłanka rzeczywiście posiadała zdolność spełniania życzeń...? W Diabelskie Owoce i ich możliwości, które przecież wymykały się ramom zdrowego rozsądku, jakoś łatwiej było mu uwierzyć. Tak, tak musiało być.  
  
Jego serce znów przyspieszyło, a myśl pognała naprzód. Czyżby... czyżby jednak istniał Diabelski Owoc zdolny przywrócić do życia _drugiego człowieka?_ Law szukał go całymi latami, ale nie natknął się nawet na wzmiankę o nim. Jednak Wano, które od dawna pozostawało zamkniętym krajem, mogło kryć taką tajemnicę - i świat zewnętrzny mógł o niej nie wiedzieć. Jego serce uderzało coraz prędzej, a w głowie zaczęło się kręcić. Czy było możliwe... że Cora-san naprawdę... wrócił do życia?  
  
Nagle nie mógł wyksztusić ani słowa. Szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się w Donquixote Rosinante, który siedział przed nim i wydawał się tak żywy, jakby nigdy nie zginął. W następnej chwili, zupełnie jakby miała własną wolę, jego ręka wystrzeliła do przodu, by chwycić spoczywającą na kolanie Corazona dłoń. Ciało, które poczuł pod palcami, było ciepłe, było rzeczywiste. Czy więc... naprawdę...?  
  
\- Cora-san... - wyszeptał z bojaźnią.  
  
Wtedy jednak Corazon pokręcił głową, patrząc na niego wzrokiem, w którym czułość mieszała się z przeprosinami, a Law poczuł zimny dreszcz zawodu poparty jednoczesną myślą: "Oczywiście, że to niemożliwe". Teraz przypomniał sobie, co powiedziała kapłanka: "Tylko na chwilę". Dostał Corazona _tylko na chwilę_. To stanowiło tutaj jedyny fakt, nad całą resztą nie było sensu się zastanawiać. Nie było sensu czuć rozczarowania; tak naprawdę nie zdążył przecież nawet w nic uwierzyć.  
  
Jak jednak było to możliwe...? Popatrzył na Corazona pytająco.  
  
\- Nie pytaj mnie o takie rzeczy - odezwał się ów, kręcąc głową, najwyraźniej odczytawszy jego myśli. - Nie po to tu jestem.  
  
Law mrugnął.  
  
\- W takim razie... po co? - zapytał niepewnie, zupełnie jakby odpowiedź miała go przerazić. Pomyślał, że skoro Cora-san... jego duch objawił mu się nagle po trzynastu latach, mogło to być zwiastunem jakiegoś nieszczęścia.  
  
Corazon wyszczerzył się jednak w uśmiechu i podniósł do pionu energicznym ruchem... nieco zbyt energicznym, bo w następnej chwili stracił równowagę i runął na ziemię z głuchym łoskotem, gubiąc oba klapki. Law oniemiały patrzył, jak olbrzymi mężczyzna wstaje na nogi, otrzepuje kimono i wyciąga do niego rękę.  
  
\- Po to, żeby się z tobą dobrze bawić na tym festiwalu, Law.  
  
Law wpatrywał się w tę wyciągniętą dłoń przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim przeniósł wzrok na jej właściciela. Na twarzy Corazona malowała się nieskrępowana radość i entuzjazm - i wyczekiwanie jego reakcji. Law pomyślał, że to Cora-san wygląda jak ktoś, komu spełniło się życzenie.  
  
Powoli kiwnął głową i podniósł się do pionu, poprawiając miecz na ramieniu. Podjął decyzję. Czy miał coś do stracenia? Nawet jeśli to był sen, z którego przyjdzie mu się obudzić... albo wytwór własnego umysłu, rzecz z gruntu nieprawdziwa... albo nawet zjawa, która zniknie wraz z nadejściem świtu... Czy jutrzejszy dzień będzie inny niż wszystkie te, które dotąd przeżył, a które tylko go wzmacniały? Nawet jeśli jutro czeka go powrót w samotną rzeczywistość... nie będzie ona w stanie zranić go bardziej, niż już to się stało, a w takim razie mógł się na tę jedną noc zapomnieć. Mógł spędzić tę noc z Corazonem. Zadecydował, że wszystko inne nie miało znaczenia.  
  
\- Chodźmy więc - powiedział, odważając się na jeden nieśmiały uśmiech.  
  
Cora-san rozpromienił się jak słońce.  
  
\- Tylko zapalę - odparł, wyciągając zza pasa długą fajkę w stylu Wano.  
  
Law z cierpliwością patrzył, jak jego towarzysz najpierw poparzył się ogniem, potem niemal wydziobał sobie oko ostrą końcówką, a na koniec w ogóle połamał delikatny przedmiot. Wreszcie wytrząsnął z fałd kimona paczkę bardziej znajomych - chciałoby się powiedzieć: bezpiecznych - papierosów i wkrótce zaciągnął się dymem. Law powiedział sobie, że postara się go powstrzymać przed spaleniem całego miasta, choć jednocześnie musiał pohamować chichot, który wypełniał gorącą słodyczą jego wnętrze.  
  
Wszystko było w normie. Wobec niektórych rzeczy nawet śmierć była bezsilna.  
  
Następne kilka godzin spędził w słodkim odurzeniu kogoś, kto zdołał nagiąć rzeczywistość do własnych wizji. Kogoś, kto z pełną świadomością poddawał się marzeniu, zdecydowany czerpać przyjemność i nie prosić o nic więcej. Cora-san był nieodwołalnie martwy - tak jak przez ostatnie trzynaście lat - i nic nie mogło sprawić, by Law uwierzył, że jest inaczej. Teraz jednak zrozumiał, że zaakceptował tę prawdę już dawno temu, więc wszystko, co spotkało go tej nocy witał jako radosną niespodziankę. Miał wrażenie, że te kilka godzin zabliźniło parę ran w jego duszy - ran, których nie był w stanie zaleczyć mimo swojej najlepszej sztuki medycznej i mocy Ope Ope no Mi. Przecież tak naprawdę najlepszym lekarstwem na wszystkie jego dolegliwości zawsze był Cora-san i jego obecność; to się nie zmieniło.  
  
Śmiali się i żartowali. Jedli i pili. Grali i śpiewali. Law gasił niewielkie pożary, podnosił poprzewracane stoliki i opatrywał zranienia. Nie pytał o nic. Zdał sobie sprawę, że odrzucenie - na chwilę - zdrowego rozsądku nie jest takie złe. Czuł się wolny - w zupełnie inny sposób niż do tej pory. I nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz tak dobrze się bawił. Satysfakcja, jaką czuł po pokonaniu Doflamingo, nawet się nie mogła równać z tym uczuciem.  
  
Może rzeczywiście był na dobrej drodze do szaleństwa, pomyślał z sarkazmem, zanim Cora-san ponownie nie przykuł jego uwagi jakimś absolutnie nieprawdopodobnym pokazem niezręczności.  
  
Poranek musiał nieubłaganie nadejść. Niebo wciąż pozostawało ciemne, jednak zegar biologiczny Lawa wyczuwał, że noc miała się ku końcowi. Zabawa na placu przed świątynią cały czas trwała, jednak większość mieszkańców już wróciła do domów, a w głosach tych jeszcze obecnych usłyszeć można było znużenie. Wreszcie odezwały się ptaki, a wiatr znów zmienił kierunek i niósł z sobą smak soli.  
  
Usiedli z ostatnią karafką ryżowego wina pod sypiącą jasnymi płatkami wiśnią. Law wiedział, że dzień położy kres tej wizji - i godził się z tym. Miał jeszcze godzinę, może pół, na pewno cały kwadrans...  
  
Nalał wina do obu czarek, a kiedy uniósł swoją do ust, ujrzał na powierzchni odbicie księżyca. Zaraz zresztą obraz został zmącony, kiedy w czarce wylądowało bladoróżowe serduszko. Mrugnął, nagle boleśnie świadom samotności, która na niego czekała. Wiedział z doświadczenia, że pogodzenie się z czymś nie oznaczało, że będzie mniej boleć.  
  
\- Cora-san... Nie możesz zostać? - spytał cicho, nie podnosząc wzroku znad lśniącej tafli trunku. - Nie możesz _tym razem_ zostać? - powtórzył, mając świadomość własnej porażki. W tej chwili czuł się jak tamto dziecko, pół życia temu, które znów zostało pozbawione ukochanego człowieka.  
  
\- Law... - odpowiedział miękko Corazon. - Nie należę do życia. Nie należę do twojej strony.  
  
\- Nie mógłbyś być moim duchem opiekuńczym? - wypalił Law, wiedząc, że w każdym innym wypadku oblałby się przy tych słowach rumieńcem. Teraz nie zawracał sobie tym głowy. Zrobiłby wszystko, powiedziałby wszystko, byle go przy sobie zatrzymać.  
  
Corazon parsknął śmiechem.  
  
\- Ja? Duchem _opiekuńczym?_ Jakim ja mógłbym być duchem opiekuńczym?  
  
\- Najlepszym - wycedził przez zęby Law, choć jego serce znów ściskał tamten dawny ból. Chciał jednak, musiał to powiedzieć... bo _wtedy_ nie zdążył. Nie, wtedy nawet nie _zdawał sobie z tego sprawy_. - Cora-san, zająłeś się mną i byłeś przy mnie - dodał zduszonym głosem. - Dałeś mi to, czego potrzebowałem. Twoja obecność mnie ocaliła, nawet bardziej niż sam Ope Ope no Mi. Pomogłeś mi na tak wiele sposobów, ty i nikt inny. Nie potrzebuję nikogo innego, tylko...  
  
Urwał, zacisnął wargi w cienką linię i spuścił wzrok; nie chciał brzmieć jak ktoś, kto wpada w histerię, a miał wrażenie, że zaraz do tego dojdzie. Więc jeszcze chwilę temu wydawało mu się, że się ze wszystkim pogodził...? Śmiechu warte. Drżącą dłonią uniósł czarkę do ust i wychylił do dna, ale jego serce wciąż tłukło się bolesnym rytmem w piersi. Znów poczuł żal do losu za to, jak niesprawiedliwie zostali obaj potraktowani. Wiedział jednak, kogo za to winić...  
  
\- Law... Mój czas się skończył - stwierdził spokojnie Corazon obok niego, a w jego tonie była jakaś słodycz i pełen przekonania spokój, których Law nie potrafił zaakceptować. - Przeżyłem swoje życie i-...  
  
\- Gdyby nie ja - przerwał mu Law - mógłbyś żyć dalej. Gdybyś wtedy nie zawracał sobie mną głowy, wszystko byłoby dobrze. Nie stałoby się to wszystko, co się stało... na Minion Island... - wyksztusił, znów pragnąc móc cofnąć czas. Przez te wszystkie lata zdążył zapomnieć o tamtym poczuciu winy, które teraz przygniatało go nieznośnym ciężarem. - I choć jestem ci wdzięczny bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek byłbym w stanie wyrazić... czy odpłacić... to naprawdę lepiej by było, gdybym wtedy... gdybyś wtedy-...  
  
\- Nie - Corazon uciszył go zdecydowanym tonem.  
  
Law zacisnął pięści. Kątem oka zobaczył, jak falują czerwone kiery, gdy Cora-san stanowczo pokręcił głową, a potem dobiegł go cichy, lecz natarczywy głos:  
  
\- Law, Law...! Nie żałuję niczego, co zrobiłem. _Niczego._ A gdyby nie ty... - teraz w słowach Corazona brzmiał uśmiech, mimo że jeszcze chwilę temu wydawał się na niego zły. - Dzięki tobie nawet ktoś tak bezwartościowy jak ja był w stanie dokonać czegoś dobrego. Dzięki _tobie_ , Law - podkreślił. - Pozwól mi się tym cieszyć... tym, że byłem w stanie cię ocalić. Nie niszcz tego niepotrzebnym poczuciem winy. Nie przekreślaj tego sukcesu, który odniosłem...  
  
\- Nigdy! - Law poderwał głowę, by popatrzeć na człowieka, któremu zawdzięczał więcej niż tylko życie. - Po prostu...  
  
\- Jest ci ciężko - szepnął Cora-san w odpowiedzi. - Przepraszam, że cię wtedy zostawiłem - powiedział wprost, jak tylko on potrafił. - Przepraszam, że znów cię zostawię - dodał ciszej.  
  
Law potrząsnął głową i spuścił wzrok, nie będąc w stanie nic powiedzieć. Cora-san zawsze potrafił mówić rzeczy, które wprawiały go w oszołomienie i na które nie miał stosownej repliki.  
  
Corazon tymczasem ponownie napełnił ich czarki.  
  
\- Jednak poradziłeś sobie - stwierdził, a potem znów się uśmiechnął, co było znać w jego słowach. - Nie wiem, czy chcesz coś takiego usłyszeć, ale... Jestem z ciebie dumny. Znalazłeś w sobie siłę, zachowałeś swoje człowieczeństwo. Choć nie było ci łatwo, odwróciłeś się od ciemności i nie straciłeś nadziei. Nie poddałeś się rozpaczy. Nie stałeś się drugim Doffym, i to mnie uszczęśliwia najbardziej - dodał z naciskiem.  
  
\- Przeceniasz mnie, Cora-san - wymamrotał Law. - Jestem piratem... przestępcą...  
  
\- O dobrym sercu - dopowiedział Corazon. - Z zasadami moralnymi, współczuciem i chęcią pomocy. Mimo całego zła, które cię spotkało, wyrosłeś na wspaniałego człowieka, Law. Nikt nie musi być ideałem. Wystarczy, że zawsze będziemy podążać za światłem.  
  
Law milczał, gardło miał zupełnie ściśnięte. Podniósł jednak wzrok i popatrzył na człowieka, bez którego nie byłby tym, kim był. Miał nadzieję, że w jego oczach odbija się to, czego był pewny całym sobą: "To wszystko dzięki tobie." Cora-san wciąż się łagodnie uśmiechał, a potem położył rękę na jego ramieniu i ścisnął w geście wsparcia.  
  
\- Wiem, że sobie poradzisz - powiedział tym samym tonem, którym przed trzynastu laty najpierw wzbudził, a potem troskliwie i cierpliwie pielęgnował nadzieję, aż do dnia swojego zwycięstwa. - Idź dalej przez życie, Law. Nie oglądaj się na przeszłość. To, co się stało... To jedynie dało podwaliny, na których tworzysz zupełnie własną historię... z ludźmi, których masz wokół. Żywymi ludźmi. Nie _potrzebujesz_ mnie - dodał, kręcąc głową.  
  
\- Cora-san... - Znów zakłuło w piersi, choć jakąś częścią Law zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego dawny opiekun ma rację.  
  
\- Przecież masz wokół siebie takich ludzi - wskazał Corazon. - Ludzi, z którymi możesz się śmiać i płakać, łączyć wysiłki i osiągać wspólne cele. To jest właściwy kierunek, a nie oglądanie się na przeszłość. Zostaw Minion Island, zostaw tamto wszystko i patrz przed siebie - namawiał, a jego palce wbijały się lekko w bark Lawa, jakby pragnąc nakłonić go do właściwej decyzji.  
  
Law spojrzał z rozpaczą. Cora-san wymagał od niego niemożliwego.  
  
\- Nie mogę... Jakże bym mógł... - wyszeptał.  
  
\- Law, odpowiedz mi więc na jedno pytanie: zamierzasz o mnie zapomnieć? - zapytał Donquixote Rosinante kategorycznym tonem.  
  
Law mrugnął... a potem popatrzył na niego jak na półgłówka, za którego kiedyś, dawno temu, nawet go uważał.  
  
\- Nigdy cię nie zapomnę, Cora-san...! - szepnął łamiącym się głosem, ale pewny tego bardziej niż czegokolwiek na świecie.  
  
\- To w zupełności wystarczy - powiedział Corazon, znów się uśmiechając. Potem położył wielką dłoń na jego głowie, jakby Law wciąż był trzynastolatkiem, jak wtedy, kiedy się rozstali, i przysunął twarz do jego twarzy. - Idź ze swoimi towarzyszami przed siebie, dokądkolwiek cię życie zaprowadzi. Law, nie przepraszaj za to, że żyjesz, tego jednego nie zniosę. Uśmiechaj się. Jesteś dla mnie najważniejszym człowiekiem na świecie. Chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy - dodał z całą serdecznością.  
  
Law kiwnął głową. Przez zaciśnięte gardło znów nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Pociągnął nosem, a potem jednym łykiem wychylił czarkę. Cora-san opróżnił swoją... a w następnej chwili zerwał się na równe nogi (przy okazji huknął głową o najniższą gałąź wiśni) i począł wyczyniać akrobacje, które przypominały jakiś obłąkany taniec, jednocześnie otrzepując ubranie.  
  
\- Laaaaw...! Chyba usiadłem na mrowisku...! Pomóóóż...!  
  
Law wybuchnął śmiechem, nie przejmując się łzami, które ciekły mu z oczu. Przy Corazonie opcja "wieczny smutek" po prostu nie miała racji bytu... Podniósł się, by stawić czoła temu niespodziewanemu zagrożeniu, nie przestając się śmiać i pociągać nosem jednocześnie.  
  
Kiedy sytuacja została opanowana (nawet butelkę z resztką sake udało się ocalić przed dzikimi pląsami), zasiedli pod innym drzewem. Już nawet nie sprawdzali, czy miejsce jest bezpieczne - ale Law był w stanie narazić się nawet na pokąsanie przez osy, gdyby przykładowo w gałęziach wisiało ich gniazdo, co przy szczęściu Corazona było zupełnie możliwe. Niebo na wschodzie już się rozjaśniało, a jeśli jego życzenie miało być cudem jednej nocy, zostało im tylko kilka chwil...  
  
Po takiej dawce śmiechu był pewien, że wszystko będzie dobrze.  
  
\- Poradzę sobie - powiedział zdecydowanym tonem, odstawiając pustą czarkę. - Poradzę sobie, Cora-san - powtórzył i popatrzył na towarzysza, jakby chciał go zapewnić i otrzymać jego zapewnienie.  
  
I Corazon pokiwał głową. Wciąż się uśmiechał, ale w oczach miał poważną zadumę i szacunek.  
  
\- Nie wiem, czy się jeszcze kiedyś zobaczymy - mówił dalej Law. - Ale jeśli w Wano jest to możliwe, wierz mi, że będę tutaj bywać regularnie... więc wypatruj tam, w zaświatach, znaku ode mnie... jeśli jeszcze kiedyś będziesz chciał mnie spotkać - dodał ciszej, ale zaraz jego glos ponownie nabrał mocy. - Dziękuję, Cora-san. Za wszystko i za tę noc. Za to, że przyszedłeś. Dziękuję, że mogłem z tobą porozmawiać. Że mogłem ci to powiedzieć. - A kiedy to mówił, uświadomił sobie, że to właśnie było największym pragnieniem jego serca. Uśmiechnął się, tym razem szerzej i z całym przekonaniem. - Poradzę sobie... nie zmarnuję tego życia, które od ciebie dostałem, obiecuję - powiedział z naciskiem. - Nie wiem, czy tego chciałeś, kiedy mnie ocaliłeś... ale chcę wierzyć, że nie zrobiłeś tego tylko ze względu na D...?  
  
Cora-san pokręcił głową.  
  
\- Kocham cię - powiedział bez wahania, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.  
  
Law pochylił głowę, rozkoszując się łaskoczącym ciepłem, które wypełniało jego pierś. W następnej jednak chwili ponownie podniósł wzrok i odważnie spojrzał na człowieka, który pół życia temu na nowo zbudował dla niego świat. A potem zrobił coś, co stało w całkowitej sprzeczności z jego charakterem i pozostawało w zupełnej zgodności z jego uczuciami - coś, czego nie zrobił trzynaście lat temu i zawsze tego żałował. Objął Corazona i ukrył twarz w kimonie na jego piersi.  
  
\- Dziękuję, Cora-san. Też cię kocham - szepnął i być może po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy.  
  
Corazon otoczył jego barki ramionami i zamknął w uścisku. Law czuł ciepło jego ciała i słyszał bicie serca, którego nie zatrzymała nawet śmierć. Miało to sens; przecież tym właśnie Donquixote Rosinante Corazon zawsze był: gorącym sercem, które nigdy nie przestało kochać. Nie, tu nigdy nie chodziło o D... "Nie wymyślaj powodów dla czyjejś miłości!" - powiedział Sengoku i teraz Law wreszcie zrozumiał, że stary admirał miał rację, od samego początku. Cora-san po prostu obdarzył go miłością i za tę miłość - za niego - oddał życie. Nie za Trafalgara D. Watera Lawa, który miał być zgubą Doflamingo, tylko za chłopca, którego spotkał i którym się zajął. Świadomość tego była w stanie zaleczyć nawet najgłębsze rany.  
  
Law poczuł, że się odpręża - u boku jedynego człowieka, przy którym był w stanie zasnąć... swojego anioła stróża. Wszystko zostało już powiedziane i wysłuchane, i zachowane na zawsze w sercu. Wiedział, że będzie rozświetlać jego życie przynajmniej przez następne trzynaście lat.  
  
Sen opadł na niego niczym peleryna z piór, okrywając poczuciem zupełnego bezpieczeństwa.

* * *

Obudził się w promieniach słońca i deszczu kwiatowych płatków. Słony wiatr rozwiewał mu włosy, niebo było błękitne, spokojne... Sam czuł dziwny spokój, zupełnie jakby śniło mu się coś przyjemnego. Uśmiechnął się krzywo, ale zaraz jego uśmiech nabrał więcej ciepła, gdy jego wzrok padł na dwie czarki porzucone w trawie i niemal zupełnie zasypane bladoróżowymi serduszkami.  
  
Kiedy po powrocie do pałacu Kin'emon mało dyskretnie zapytał, kim był ów nieznajomy, z kim Lawa-dono widziano poprzedniej nocy na festiwalu - a z kim wydawał się pozostawać w świetnej komitywie - uśmiechnął się i odparł:  
  
\- To mój duch opiekuńczy.  
  
Mina samuraja wyraźnie świadczyła o wstrząsie, o jaki przyprawiła go taka odpowiedź z ust człowieka, który znany był ze swojego chłodnego osądu i zdrowego rozsądku. Zanim jednak Kin'emon zdążył uznać, że się z niego kpi, Law poklepał go przyjacielskim gestem po ramieniu i dodał:  
  
\- Na Święcie Życzeń spełniają się pragnienia - po czym odszedł, niosąc z sobą tajemnicę słodszą niż jakikolwiek sen.  
  
Jej wspomnienie miało go wspierać przez resztę życia.


End file.
